Sarkasmus
by Alice1985
Summary: Wann weiß man eigentlich wann Sarkasmus, wirklich noch Sarkasmus ist? Nun Hermine wird das bald heraus finden …


**DISCLAIMER:**** Alle Charaktere gehören nur J.K. Rowling!!**

**A/N:**** Das ist ja echt eine lange Zeit her bis ich etwas wieder hochgeladen habe für Harry Potter oder meinen anderen Stories. Ich hatte echt viele Sachen zu erledigen und wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen… außerdem musste ich noch eine Beta-Leserin finden, die ich glücklicher Weise gefunden habe. **

**Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viele mir helfen wollten mit meiner Story. Es war eine echt schwierige Entscheidung die ich treffen musste… Daher wollte ich mich an all diejenigen bedanken die so nett waren und mir helfen wollten… Danke schön!!**

**Nun, diese Story habe ich eines Tages über Nacht geschrieben… Ich konnte einfach nicht einschlafen und da kam mir diese Story in den Sinn.**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!**

**Eure Alice1985**

Sarkasmus 

Seit Tagen bereits regnete es ununterbrochen. Wir konnten nicht raus und waren in Hogwarts regelrecht eingesperrt. Es war zum verrückt werden. Das Einzige was man tun konnte, war es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aufzuhalten, so wie es die meisten Schüler taten, oder wie Harry und Ron ununterbrochen, nahezu 24 Stunden lang, Schach spielen. Ich schwöre die beiden brauchen nur etwas zu essen, ein Schachbrett und ihr Leben wäre vollkommen… oder man konnte die Zeit in der Bücherei totschlagen, so wie ich es tat.

Genervt von der ganzen Situation schaute ich hinaus zum Fenster und atmete ermüdet aus.

„Was für ein liebliches Wetter!", sagte ich sarkastisch eigentlich zu niemanden, da ich davon ausging alleine in der Bücherei zu sein… doch wie man sich irren konnte. Denn kein anderer als Draco Malfoy war ebenfalls in der Bibliothek.

„Führen wir Selbstgespräche, Granger?"

Seufzend drehte ich mich kurz zu ihm, bevor ich mich erneut auf mein Buch konzentrierte. Mit kontrollierter und gespielt enthusiastischer Stimme, erwiderte ich:

„Oh, Draco du hast gerade meinen Tag vollkommen gemacht… Wie kann ich dir nur danken?"

„Allein das ich die Ehre habe, mit dir in einem Raum zu sein bereitet mir mehr als nur Freude, _Hermine_… Ich muss dir eigentlich danken."

_Oh, na warte!_

„Deine Intelligenz und deine Gescheitheit, inspirieren mich aufs Höchste… _Draco_!"

Ich legte das Buch schließlich weg und schaute in das auffordernde und etwas verärgerte Gesicht von Malfoy, als ich mit lieblicher Stimme fortfuhr:

„Du bist das Wundervollste und Schönste, was die Welt je gesehen hat."

Ich versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, als ich bemerkte wie sein Gesicht vor Wut errötete, als ich ihn regelrecht wegen seines Äußeren beleidigt hatte. Es war eine Sache, Witze über seine Intelligenz zu machen, aber eine ganz andere, an seinem Äußerem zu kratzen.

Mit einem falschen Lächeln setzte er sich direkt neben mich und sagte mit ebenso gestellter lieblicher Stimme:

„Ich liebe dich Hermine. Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist."

Ich versuchte ein gefasstes Gesicht zu bewahren.

_Es war alles nur ein Spiel, alles nur Sarkasmus! _redete ich mir ein bevor ich erwiderte:

„Oh Draco, Ich liebe dich noch mehr. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie ich ohne dich leben könnte… Du bist mein Seelenverwandter... meine bessere Hälfte…. mein Herz."

„Du bist so attraktiv, das ich an keine Andere mehr denken kann. Du bist die schönste Frau die ich kenne… Deine Haare sind ein Traum… Dein Outfit…mmmhh… man kann dahin schmelzen."

_Ooohhhh… Was du kannst kann ich schon lange!_

„Du bringst mich ganz in Verlegenheit Draco, Schatz. Doch ich muss zugeben, dass deine schneeweißen Haare mich einfach… blenden. Sie sehen so… hinreisend aus.", Mir ist nicht entgangen, wie seine Lippen vor Wut eine ernste Linie zogen, „Deine vollen Lippen… deine feminine Nase… einfach zuckersüß! Doch weißt du, was ich besonders an dir liebe… was meine Knie wirklich erweichen lässt… deine… Ehrlichkeit! Wie du immer sagst was du wirklich denkst. Das ist so selten heutzutage!"

Für einen Moment sagte er nichts. Er schaute mich einfach nur an. Es war merkwürdig… irgendetwas geschah in diesem Moment… Vielleicht war es der Fakt, dass er mich mit seinen silbrigen Augen regelrecht durchbohrte… oder dass sein Gesicht diesen seltenen Blick hatte… diesen wirklich nachdenklichen Blick.

Ich wusste es nicht.

Plötzlich lehnte er sich näher zu mir, so dass sein Gesicht nur einige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt war. Erschrocken über diese plötzliche Nähe schaute ich ihn wie hypnotisiert an. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, oder weg zu schauen… doch irgendwie gelang das nicht so ganz.

„Weißt du _Granger_… Ich… Ich _hasse _dich wirklich."

Meine Augen weiteten sich darauf, als ich versuchte einzuschätzen ob es nun Sarkasmus war und somit das Gegenteil oder die Wahrheit… aber nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein!!!

Doch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, fuhr er fort:

„Ich hasse dich seit 3 Jahren. Es gibt nicht einen Moment in dem ich mir nicht wünsche, dass du für mich das Gleiche empfindest…. Das du mich genau so _hassen_ könntest so wie ich es jeden Tag, jede Stunde tue."

Sprachlos starrte ich ihn nur an. Ohne es voraus zu sehen, fuhr er plötzlich liebevoll mit seiner Hand mein Gesicht entlang, als er flüsterte:

„Ich _hasse_ alles an dir… deine _Dummheit_, deine _Stimme_… sogar deine _Haare_! Und was ich absolut nicht ausstehen kann, sind deine widerlichen Lippen…" Er fuhr mit seinem Finger meine Unterlippe entlang: „Sie sind so trocken… und schrecklich dünn… _Ich hasse dich, Granger_!"

Dann geschah etwas womit ich absolut nicht gerechnet hatte. Er umschlang mit einer Hand meine Taillier und mit der anderen hielt er mein Gesicht, als er seine Lippen stürmisch auf meine legte.

Geschockt und etwas unsicher tat ich erst nichts… doch dann, hatte mein Körper die volle Kontrolle übernommen und ich erwiderte seinen Kuss genüsslich. Seine Lippen waren so weich, womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte und der Kuss… war einfach himmlisch. Ich verlor mich regelrecht in diesem Kuss…und mir ging es nicht alleine so.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir uns schon küssten, als wir unseren Kuss beendeten um Atem zu holen… obwohl ich ewig hätte weiter machen können.

Etwas außer Atem und überwältigt von der Wendung unseres Gespräches, sagte ich sarkastisch, bevor ich ihn stürmisch küsste:

„_Ich hasse dich auch, Malfoy_."

**A/N:** **Und? Wie fandet ihr es? Falls euch solche kleinen Stories gefallen lasst es mich nur wissen ******

**Vielen lieben dank an meine Neue Beta-Leserin Psaum!!! Danke Süße!**

**Eure Alice1985**


End file.
